An IBOCS can monitor an occupant in order to control safety devices on a vehicle. In particular, an IBOCS can assess an occupant's classification (e.g., size, shape, position) and/or an occupant's movement to control deployment of an airbag. Conventionally, seat belt monitoring on a vehicle is provided separately from the IBOCS. For example, a Supplemental Restraint System (“SRS”) can include a seat belt latch monitor that facilitates occupant notification when a seat belt is not being worn. Conducting occupant and seat belt monitoring on a vehicle can thus require the addition of dedicated hardware for each process.